


Resident Evil: Arch Angel

by silfarianhawk



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, Action, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Game: Resident Evil 5, Human Experimentation, Loss of Sanity, OC, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Violence, T-Virus, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Undercover, Uroboros, manipluation, pre-Resident Evil 5, resident evil umbrella chronicles, wesker/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silfarianhawk/pseuds/silfarianhawk
Summary: After the death of her student, she delves into the depths of insanity to save the one she loved. With her goals pure and her heart set, she knew what she had to do. She had to untwist his mind, break it down, and pull everything from underneath him. To undo what Spencer had made him to do, she had to ascend to Heights were Angels couldn't even fly. Even if she had to play as the dead. Wesker x oc





	1. Chapter 1

I was deep in thought, what would have happened if I hadn't met him. I'd probably be dead or even far worse off. I'd most likely would have been a soul less corpse wandering hungry for the flesh of another person. I have been under since 2005. He "recruited" me to work on his research. Little did he know that I was playing a role of myself that he had never seen. The role I made to take down Albert Wesker.

The year was 2006. I was running, the town was full of people. I had sneaked in to the town during the night hours. I knew there was a research facility not too far from my location, thanks to the backup drives of Umbrella notes and case files. To think I'd be out hunting him is a shock. My heart wants me to call out and yearn for him, but after that incident, I had no faith that he would even know I was alive.

Surgei altered the files on the experiments he ran on me, not to mention the one i was after had shot me. I tucked into the sewers and sighed. I'd stay here till night fall. I needed to get my facts straight. I was going to use the name of my former student who Vladimir had killed. She stole the files I needed from him of her own volition saying that she wanted me to be happy.

Alistar was a fool. She should have known that I wouldn't have been able to protect her. I found a heating area surrounded by a fence. I took a step back and thought of where I should hide. It was honestly the best idea for me to hide. If I got caught they'd try to kill me and I'd have to show what I truly was. I jumped up and over the fence. I placed a B.S.A.A emblem next to me and huddled up in the corner exhausted. My mind raced back to her death scene. She bleed out in my arms handing me the backup drives of the Wesker project, the Angelis project and mostly all of the rest of umbrellas files.

I closed my eyes to stop tears from flowing down my face, reaching for my necklace. I flicked it open and looked at the pictures in it. My little brother and sister was on one side and my fourteen year old son, Jake, on the other side. I sobbed as I stared at my brother's picture.

"I might as well." I pulled out my phone and dialed his work number.

It started to ring, and I wished he didn't pick up. I heard and click and groaned inwardly. He picked up.

"Redfield." He said.

"Hey...." I mumbled.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Take a guess... and don't get on me how long it's been since I last called." I sighed tears running down my cheeks.

"T..." he remained silent for a few minutes, "where are you?"

"I'm in Africa, I have some lose ends to tie up before I truly join the B.S.A.A". I said quietly.

"Look I'm sure he isn't alive... I watched him plummet with Jill. You have to give up this obsession. It's clearly putting you through more than you need to." He said, "I already have the paper work ready, and Rebecca said she can't wait to help you make the vaccines."

"I'm not sure anymore Chris after the Harperville g outbreak I saw tricell collect the sample of the g virus. I saw the same sample on the black market not three weeks later by a man named Irving. I'm going to bring down every last one of umbrellas creations." I snapped quietly.

"You don't have to do this alone anymore! I'm here Claire is here we are here for you!" Chris shouted.

"I'M A MONSTER CHRIS I'M NO BETTER THAN HIM! I'M JUST ANOTHER ONE OF UMBRELLAS FAILED EXPERIMENTS!" I yelled back my voice echoing through the metal halls, "I'm just better off dead."

Chris sighed, "you're not a monster, you're my older sister and I want to make sure you don't get yourself killed just because..." He stopped before he could finish. I already knew what he was going to say and he knew how I felt about it.

"Look Chris I'm sorry I'm worrying you and everyone else but I want to make sure that umbrella and all its creations are destroyed" I said softly to him.

"I know you do but I can't let you do this alone please let me help T." he cried out. I would let him help but I'm afraid either ill hurt him or he'll get killed, and I won't lose another loved one.

"I'm sorry Chris I can't risk you getting killed because of me." I sobbed memories flashing back to her body.

"We are family we're supposed to look out for each other regardless of what we think." He said calmly

"Chris there's something I want to tell you. "I said calming down, "Jill's still alive I found documentation of her location nearby."

"Do you have it on a flash drive or a PDA?" He asked in shock.

"No, sadly I couldn't find one but I'm sure they haven't deleted the files yet but from what I saw they plan on turning her into a B.O.W and test a new virus using her as the first subject." Before he could respond I heard yelling coming from down the hall, "fuck they found me."

"T wait." Before I could hear him finish I tossed the phone and smashed it to pieces. I pulled the sunglasses over my eyes and hood of my cloak over my head. Pulling myself out of the corner, I jumped over the fence rolling when I landed.

"There she is!" a small white man called out. I quickly stood up and glanced behind me. There was eighteen men in armored body plating and holding AK 47 assault rifles. They were being led by a man I knew to be a black market arms dealer, Ricardo Irving.

I ran as fast as I could so fast I didn't think they could see me, but they still fired the guns anyway so I ran toward one of the majini and snapped his neck. When the dead majini collapsed on the ground I saw the one person I didn't want to see at that moment Albert Wesker. When I saw his crooked smile and dark sunglasses I ran as fast as I could to avoid him. Try as I might to out speed him. he was faster than me and ended up hitting me in the chest with the cobra strike. it wasn't enough to knock me out. I fell face first onto the ground and I was stunned. Wesker turned me on my back and said "you are becoming a nuisance" then he stomped on my head and knocked me out.


	2. tests

I woke up in a dark room and my arms were bound to the wall I couldn't stand and I couldn't see. After a while I started to hear footsteps coming my way then they stopped, after a few seconds they opened the door to the room I'm in. the light from outside the blinded me for a few moments, when my vision cleared Wesker was standing in the doorway. When I saw him I hoped my contacts didn't fall out or Wesker would recognize me instantly and would kill me.

"So you're the little fly that's been buzzing around." He asked menacingly.

"Tsk you should know, heh you're like a little black cockroach." I chuckled feeling a slap across my face.

"How dare you mock a god like myself?" He said darkly.

I snorted, "A god you say, don't make me laugh. Hell I bet you wouldn't even be able to walk without out those viruses pumping through your veins."

"Let's see if you're still talking after three months of experimentation." He chuckled.

I laughed in his face, "experiments those don't frighten me, torture is child play, and I went through hell and back in my training."

"So you think this is a game, then let's play a game" he looked at the guards, "take her to the first room, and let's see how long you last."

The two majini hit me with their stun rods. My already aching body felt each jolt like a fire searing through my muscles. My head sank for a moment as they latched a shackle around my neck. They chained my arms and legs together, preventing me from escaping as they unshackled me from the wall. Roughly pulling on the chains they dragged me into the brightly lit hallway. My eyes barely able to adjust before being thrown into another room.

My body hit the floor with a thud. They threw me in a long room at first I couldn't see a damn thing but I heard metal scrape against the cement floor. The room smelt like blood and rust. I blinked a few times trying to get my eyes to adjust; however, as soon as I did the room lights flashed on. I did not like what I saw. A man stood in the room with barbed wire wrapped around what looked like a burlap sack over his head. This wasn't what made me nervous though, in his hands was a Chainsaw covered in blood.

"Let's see how well you go up against some of our pets." A voice rang through the speakers in the ceiling. It was Wesker, he was watching. As the man started the Chainsaw he howled a terrifying scream as he ran toward me. I leapt into action, dodging to the left. He quickly turned around, the Chainsaw scraping against the floor. I glanced around the room, there was barely anything in my vicinity, and the only thing there was a mirror. It was most likely one way glass. He was watching me. I wasn't in my gear so my equipment is out of the question. I dodged to the right as the crazed B.O.W. swung the power tool down. This was bad move on my part. I had backed myself into a corner.

"Shit..." I muttered.

I knew in the back of my mind he was laughing sadistically at the sight. I growled, that thought made my blood boil. In my moment of rage I didn't notice the majini charge at me. With only a second to spare I twisted my body. The chainsaw slammed into the wall. While the B.O.W was trying to recover I grabbed his wrist and twisted it shattering the bone. He let out a wail of pain as it clutched its now broken hand. In the second he grabbed his wrist, I slammed the monsters head into the chainsaw leaving a massive gash on its forehead stunning it. With a wild smirk I ripped the chainsaw from the wall.

"Heh too easy." I said running through its head with its weapon. A few moments later gas started spraying out the wall. I ran over to the door and tried to open it but the door wouldn't budge. I couldn't leave the room so I held my breath for as long as I could. A minute later I breathed in the gas and the toxins in the air made me pass out.

I awoke feeling my body being dragged. I shifted my eyes up seeing the same two majini from before. I was being dragged by the collar of my shirt. I shifted my arms grabbing the knife was in the lefts ones boot. I rolled my eyes. It was my black knife that was a piece of my gear. It was a gift from my student. I closed my eyes and sighed.

~~~~~flash back~~~~~

"This will be your charge agent 748." Vladimir said, "She'll be your responsibility."

"Hello my name Alistar Lancaster, I look forward to learning from you." The young agent said.

"The pleasure is all mine," I waited till Vladimir was out of the room and I stepped up to her and leaned into her ear, "My name is Tabitha Wesker, call me T and trust me you made the biggest mistake of your life coming to Umbrella."

"I'm not here for money, my reasons are personal." She said.

"Seems we are kindred spirits then." I smirked and walked away with her.

When we were far enough from where Surgei she asked me something,"so why did he call you agent not by your actual name?".

At this I stopped and stared straight at her. Taking a moment to check that we were away from any cameras I sighed and in a hushed voice spoke who I was, "My full name is Tabitha Redfield- Wesker. I'm the former wife of Albert Wesker and eldest sister in the Redfield family, both enemies of Umbrella. After the Arkley Mansion Incendent Umbrella proceeded to "see if I was like my husband". To them I'm nothing more than a test subject and a tool to be used as they see fit. This doesn't stop me from my true objective, to take back what they stole from me."

She stared at me with an inquiring voice, "What did they steal from you?".

Sorrow filled my gaze but not a single tear spilled, "the better question is what is left that they want to take."

~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~

After a moment I was thrown into another room this time I terrified by what I saw in the room... 'fuck my life' was all i thought. A ten foot cloaked monster stood over me, in its hands was a massive axe.

A dark chuckle rang through out the room again. His voice was sounding a slightly enticed tone, "it seems we have to increase the difficulty a bit, but I assure you by the end of these next few tests you will be suffering."

With a growl i spoke,"we shall see about that!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey every one sliva here there is more to come dont worry please R&R ill be right back


	3. Chapter 3: a True Fight

I was thrown back into reality with a mere crack of the ceramic tile beneathe my feet. The massive humanoid was walking toward me. My mind started to race a million miles per second. I knew one hit I would be gravely injured and I was damn sure not ready to die today.

I said a quick prayer to who'd ever listened and bolted to the wall on the other side of the room. The room was about 350 hundred square feet yet also narrow. The ceiling was at leat twenty feet off the floor. Seven columns of varying sizes stood spread apart weirdly. It wasnt hard to figure out this was this B.O.Ws testing room.

Several seconds pass before I reached the wall on the other side of the room. I sighed, if I had my Samurai Egde this would at least be manageable. Then I ripped from my planning the brute swung its axe down. Dropping to the floor, dust cascaded down from above me. The massive butchering tool was stuck in the wall not eight inches above my head.

"Fuck that was close." I muttered rolling from where I was. With a quick side step my body was at the shortest column. Scrambling I pulled myself up on the cracked pillar and regained my composure. Fear is one thing the damn bastard didn't deserve to see from me. Not after he left me to die not once or even twice, but four damn times.

The bruly beast twisted pulling its weapon from the massive crevice it had just created. The damn thing would learn what it means to mess with a true killer. Taking a quick look around I found my target and leaped. The next pillar was pointed and hard to land upon ;however, holding my balence wasn't difficult.

The creature was slow and took up alot of room . That there was its weakness. If I was anything other than desperate I was extremely agile. Then it B.O.W made its move. In a crazed fit it swung its axe. It destroyed the plinth i was previously on. At the moment I knew my plan.

In a flash I constantly leapt up the to the taller structures. In an attempt to keep me still the "Executioner" Wesker sent after me fell straight into my trap. It slammed the hammer side into the largest column and it fell straight on top of him. Before jumping from my current position I grabbed the black knife from my combat boot.

"Round two...." I took my leap of fate and fell towards the monster with a wild smirk on my face. Twisting in the air, my body and blade became in perfect alignment. My boot grind down the axe to the brutes throat. In that moment the white walls turns a disgusting brown and red. The beasts throat and brain stem were severed.

The body writhed but with no doubt it was dead. Nothing can survive the brain stem being severed. Its the link between the command of the nervous system and the rest of the body.

"Set.. Match. Its trachea and brain stem are cut off from the rest of the body." I glared at the glass, "Is that all you have failures and proto types?!?"

A voice crackled through the speaker, it was a female "He had to step out but im sure he has grown bored of you, have fun with his original work."

That could only mean one thing. A creaking and hissing noise came from deeper in the room. A massive chamber appeared to raise from the floor. Inside of it....the sight nearly made me puke from PTSD... a Tyrant.  
__________________________________________________  
FLASH BACK  
[1998]  
__________________________________________________

"Are you sure the last time we did something like this it didn't play out in our favor at all...." I spoke cleaning the chamber of my Beretta. My S.T.A.R.S. uniform fully stocked with extra magazines and a few poision recovery items.

"Yes my dear. If we do this umbrella will fall and the research will remain where it belongs." The blonde male said, "The data transfer should go off with out an issue."

"Just be damn sure none of my friends get hurt, after that incident with my mother I can't handle it." I growled loading my hand gun.

I glared at the computer screen with the umbrella logo slowly spinning.

"Don't worry they are more than capable I've seen to that little lotus." He smirked his eyes full of some cocky emotion well hidden behind dark glasses.

"You promise wesk?" I walked up and whispered in his ear.

"Anything for you little lotus." He said kissing my lightly on the neck.  
__________________________________________________  
Later that night  
__________________________________________________

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU LIED TO ME!" I roared Chris holding me back by my wrist. I was seething , my vision stained an evil red.

"Did you expect anything else my dear? I needed to test the B.O.Ws against trained flesh and blood combatants." Wesker laughed, "now my dear you and I shall be taking our leave."

"Like hell I will. You harmed my friends..... You kidnapped and nearly killed my brother. This is line that never should of been crossed." I growled my brown eyes narrowed in him. My husband was my target, "and my targets never escape."

"Such a waste, I had extremely high expectations for my little lotus and Chris you make me proud." Wesker pointed a gun at my head.

"Wesker!" Chris said with disgust.

"Tonight truly was an excellent for gathering data on umbrellas B.O.Ws against flesh and blood combatants" he smirked walking toward the center aisle.

"YOU BASTARD! IT IS TRUE! YOU SET THE TEAM UP! YOU FED US STRIGHT INTO THEIR HANDS." I roared ripping my self away from Chris.

"Excellent deduction Tabitha; however, I don't don't need them any more." He clicked a button revealing a creature encased in glass," The ultimate life form Tyrant, It's beautiful."

"You are fucking sick!" A deep seated growl ran through my chest.

I wish my words were different, for what I witnessed sent me in to an unbridled depression swirling with killing intent. The Tyrant ran its long clawed hand through Alberts abdomen.  
__________________________________________________

END OF FLASH BACK  
__________________________________________________

I released a bone chilling screech. My eyes burned. Rage, all that was there was an unrelenting screaming rage. I started laughing manicly.

"Its been eight years since I last saw the T-02 model Tyrant model. " I spoke drawing out each breath. Each one sounding like a sharp growl or like a hiss,"and I killed it with out a second thought."

Slowly, I stalked up to the chamber. Every step just grew heavier and heavier. Time was going either horrifyingly fast or ungodly slow. My mind was racing even faster than earlier. Stopping at the chamber, I stared at the flithy beast.

" It's..... It's ......IT'S" I mumbled rapidly.

"Aw lost for words no, isn't it gorgeous?" The female voice rang out.

"ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING AND DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" I snapped punching through the glass and ripped off the clawed hand of the tyrant, "This is "beautiful" to you fools, Then I'll need to destroy it."

I kicked the glass and it completely shattered. The beast awakening; however, I was a step ahead and impaled its massive heart with my knife. It dropped to its knees. I chuckled darkly and impaled the monstrousity through the skull with its claw.

It let out a grunt as it bleed from being stabbed through with its own hand. I ripped the knife from its heart then proceeded to decapitate it. I picked up the head. I'd use it to further my act as Alistar.

The wall on the other side of the room opened revealing a brightly lit room. Inside was Albert Wesker.


	4. Chapter 4: the Trick That Opened the Gateway

I strode in to the room, my eyes fixed on Wesker. Clicking my tongue in disgust, I dropped the Tyrants head and kicked it towards his feet.

"Consider this a gift from my teacher, she loathed the T-002 model Tyrants with a burning passion. Even Surgei's bodyguards felt the blunt force of her hatred more than once." I spat the line I had been throwing about my head for a while. It is quite hard to talk about ones self in a third person perspective.

"So you were an Umbrella operative I take it then. Sadly, I know longer have a care for them." He spoke throwing my back pack at me, "Prepare to suffer, if you manage to give me a good fight I might let you live."

I caught the bag and pulled out a metal bracelet with a dragon head on it and put on my wrist. The next piece would make my plan come to fruition. I pulled out a blue and black Umbrella pendant with a projector and a blood scanner built in. Once it was touched by my blood the message will play, a truly cruel joke upon my self to act as the dead......

__________________________________________________  
FLASHBACK [russia 2002]  
Warning death ahead!  
__________________________________________________

I held her bleeding body, tears streamed down my face. Out in the frigid temperatures of the Russia wastelands, I held my dying student. I shivered in the snow putting pressure on the bullet wound in the center of her chest.

"GOD DAMN IT ALISTAR! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO DO THIS." I screamed, as her grey eyes opened in sorrow.

A soft chuckle escaped her blood stained lips, "At least I put your plan to start. I heard that recording... I wouldn't allow that to pass. You deserve to be free of Vladimir's control, to be able to go save the man you love from Spencers plans." She coughed very hard blood shot up from the wound and her mouth.

"The hell do you mean! Alistar, my Albert was lost a long time ago. I told you that." I spoke pulling a tampon out of my side arm holster, quickly unwrapping it trying to use it to stop the bleeding. She pushed my hand away laughing softly.

"Tabitha no T-T, look at the path ahead of you, it is one I could never keep up with.... My body is comparable to Arch Angel...not a match. They were going to send me out to die next mission. At least here I die by my..... c-choice not theirs. They may be the ones who took my life but at least in the end I showed them that I'm not a p-puppet. You will get through to him with that plan you thought of. You just needed the push to take the first step, I'm giving it to y-you-u. Use me as your queen in your game, s-shadow-s g-g-guide y-y-yo-u-u....."

At that she took her last breath. In her hand were three data sticks that were marked. One said W.C.P. The next one said Angelis. The last one had an Umbrella emblem, Surgei's personal back up files.

I shook my head. She was right, I couldnt keep letting them get in my way i had to steep deeper in to the shadows. I made up my mind then and there, to destroy them I must die and she shall live. I grabbed my knife and slit down under my left eye. The wound healed near instantaneously but it was deep enough to leave a scare that matched hers.

"Rest in peace Alistar Lancaster or should I say, my long lost daughter." Tears mixed in blood slid down my face as I walked away, knowing soon enough she'd be covered in snow. Her favorite thing.

__________________________________________________  
END OF FLASHBACK  
__________________________________________________

I gripped the necklace and put it over my neck. I cracked my neck by swiftly rolling it. I knew not to win this fight. My victory would be get blood drawn and smear it on the pendant. The rest will fall in to place.

"A good fight you say, my teacher was the best hand to hand fighter Umbrella had." I grabbed my knife sheath and equipped it to my belt storing my blade in its proper home.

"We shall see about that..." He said with a dismissive tone.

At this point tension was so thick it could be cut with a butter knife and spread on toast. I stalked over my grey contacts hiding the ice cold blue that raged beneath. If I were to be completely honest with my self, this isn't what I wouldnt of wanted, I'd rather run to his arms showing I was alive. Then mine and Alistars plans would be destroyed. It was time to test the water.

"Che I'm not scared of a little black cockroach." I just chummed the water and there is a massive shark now about to go into a frenzy.

He charged foreward, lunging at my chest. I dropped to the floor and slammed my heel into his ankle. With a growl he grabbed his ankle. I saw his speed first hand when I was running from him. Even my own abilities of speed were no where that level. I knew to at least survive the next three minutes, I'd needed to slow him down.

"Not bad, but you've trapped your self." He picked me up amd chucked me easily in the the other side of the room.

I twisted in the air regaining a hold of my surroundings and slammed my feet on the ground. With a minor motion, my blade left its sheath. After all, I was never one for playing fair, I had something to take it over the edge as well. Vladimir said I had a knack for "mental" warfare.

"Is that all you got!" I shouted knowing what I was about to say was going to either end in one of two ways: him not caring or unlocking a fury only matched by my hatred of Umbrella, "IF THAT IS ALL YOU CAN DO NO WONDER YOU COULDN'T SAVE HER FROM VLADIMIR! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE SUFFERED. IT'S YOUR FAULT TABITHA ,MY TEACHER, IS DEAD!"

I nearly gagged at the vicious lie I had just spoke. The air in the room suddenly got cold. Wesker was standing completely still facing away from me. He slowly twisted his head his eyes radiating a deep red, they were glowing with burning malice. He ripped off his shades and stomped on them.

That expression I knew it all to well he was pissed the FUCK OFF. It did exactly what I thought it would and more than likely he wanted to kill me.

"You dare tell me about my wife. If I could of I'd of ripped her from Surgei!" He growled darkly.

"But you didn't and insteaded of being ripped from him...she was raped by him on a nightly basis." I spoke recounting my torturous five years under his control.

He let out a dark scream filled with pure rage and malcontent. I just probably pissed him of to the point were if it was back when we where living together I'd be sleeping on the outside sofa. It was time for my plan to go in to action.

"Che seems I touched a nerve, pathetic!" I spat quickly side stepping avoiding a charging Wesker.

"We will see who is pathetic once I plunge my hand through your chest." He screamed out.

In a mere second notice he had gone from four meters away to directly infront of my shocked figure. His left hand pulled back ready to strike my chest just as he said."Predictable!" I said as i swatted his hand with a fraction my speed.

"Predictable?",he chuckled. With lightning fast speed his right hand struck my diaphragm.

I was in agony, my throat flooded with blood forcing me to cough. Scarlet splattered on the floor as blood dripped down my mouth and neck, completely covering the pendant in blood."Did you predict that.",he chuckled.

As I was gasping for air on my hands I felt a kick to the side of my head deafing my left ear. When I tried to get up Wesker delivered a ferocious right to my chest. The force of his kick sent me flying to the cement wall, the necklace falling on in front of him. He won the battle but the match was mine.

"Blood scan complete, one recorded message, from Tabitha Redfield Wesker." A robotic female voice spoke from the pendant.

"Alistar what have you gotten yourself into now?" My voice rang out from the pendant.

At that I chuckled, for the greatest trick the devil ever played was convincing the world she did not exist. At the sound of my voice I drifted into a dreary black. My pain giving away to the tendrils of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I just wanted to thank my friend Troy who helped me with the last part of this chapter. This was a dark chapter but it was only scratching the surface of how dark this work will get. Warnings has been given. The prologue is now officially over.  
> My name is Slifarianhawk and I'm not so far away.


	5. chapter 5: What Is Your Game?

When my mind drifted back into consciousness i yet again felt my wrists chained. There was a sterile scent in the air. I kept my eyes closed, for the breeze I felt on my body told me I was bare and naked. I dared not shift for across the room for I heard the message I recorded.

"Alistar what have you gotten yourself into now? Well if you're hearing this then I'm...... more than likely Surgei put me down." I sounded very melancholy, "you went ahead with the plan I presume. I warned you not to take on Wesker. I was never able to take him down in mine his practice sessions before he was infected. My guess you're out cold or coughing up blood on a cement floor." I heard a choked sound almost like a sob.

It was Wesker, I was shocked. Was he crying? I highly doubt what I was hearing. The monster Chris had painted in my mind wound never cry. I only ever heard this sound only once.

"Wesk, if you're listening to this you probably found Alistair snooping around your facility, which one are you at Ohio, China, heck given your wanted status probably the run down research base in Africa. Do me one last favor please... From husband to wife... You can consider it the last wish long over due... Look after her please. She is my legacy. I'll even give you an incentive to take this. Inside her bracelet is a vial of my blood its probably dried by now but the virus contained in it. This is why Vladimir killed me. The Angelis virus, my creation is now in your hands...and if thats not enough four data sticks one on the angelis virus, one on the Wesker children project, Vladimir's personal back up files, and the last one a gift to you, they are in the modified magazine of Alistars beretta 92. I know you'll be able to find them, after all you designed that gun. Fuck I'm out of time. Good bye and Alistar the game is yours now." The message cut out.

A few moments later I heard the door open and when it closed curiosity struck me on what had happened so I barely opened my eyes to get a peek of who all was in the room. I wasn't surprised when I saw Wesker at the computer at far right of the room. This triggered my thoughts what he had planned for me. I looked up to see my bracelet was missing. The bait was taken. I crack open my eyes a bit more; however, I ended up regreting it.

"I know your awake so stop playing dead!" he demanded with a sorrowful voice.

With no other option I did what he said and looked into his dark red eyes as he turned to look at me from across the room. In this action, I saw the whole situation of my predicament. I was chained to a hospital bed in a gown that was clearly ment for test subjects.

"Che Finally managed to get over your hissy fit I see." I retorted acting as if I didnt give a damn, to be honest I didn't.

"Defiant, so you are just like her, tell me something and I might let you live. How did she die?" He stood up walking over to me.

His glare sent shivers running down my spine, " You want to know how she died? Che it's what she would want I guess. It was back in February 2003. Shortly after she gave me this necklace Vladimir released the T-virus in the facility. She was in charge of the hunter b.o.w.s, disqusting creatures. Vladimir had put her there as punishment for fighting back against his advances. She became forced to .....breed with them."

I had to stop for a moment to prevent a flash back, "It wasn't pleasant, I tried to save her from that area. The hunters wouldn't have it. They got a new toy and they wanted to keep it. I had to mow through fifty of the bastards."

"That doesn't matter to me, WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS HOW SHE DIED!" He shouted standing up and grabbing his samurai edge from the computer desk.

I jolted away from him tears cresting my eyes, "I was getting to that. I'm sorry, its is a long story."

"Well shorten it!" He snapped aiming the gun at my head.

"SHE WAS SHOT! SHE WAS SHOT!" I screamed, in horror.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback  
__________________________________________________

It was cold and snowy. Cracks had formed in the ceiling. The cold steel and concrete floor was against my bare . The green lizard creatures surrounded me. Loathing was all I felt, my blasted uncle Vladimir dared to pull this after what he did to me and Alistar.

It was vile, no it was more than that it was downright wrong. To be used as nothing more than a breeding tool, that was the biggest insult. She was Far stronger than he was but she knew she had to protect Alistar. If what he told her was true but it would explain why he had brought on to the project. The he in my mind was Vladimir Sergei.

I let out a rage induced shriek. My eyesight going red, my nails turning in to long tapered claws. I was going Equinoxal, Then click, click, click, slienced gun shots went off in my ears. Soon enough each of the hunters fell with a single gunshot wound to their deformed skulls. I started to shake and I turned my head.

What little light there was, was being reflected back by black sunglasses. The man who stood infront of me was in a black suit and had blonde hair. Without a single doubt, I knew it was my estranged husband Wesker.

"Hmmm it seems the Colonel has developed quite a few interesting new B.O.W.s." he said studying me for a second.

"Wesssskerrr?" I said taking a step back and covered my mouth. Was that my voice? It was rough and scratchy, almost like a banshee. I was horrified.

"Intelligent, and wings and not that disfigured, but still probably just a protype." He chided pulling back the hammer.

Wait wings? Was I that far gone, I didnt think I was, "I'm ssstill yourrrrrr wife". My voice was going more and more.

"My wife died years ago in the raccoon city incident." He said blankly then he fired five shots in to my chest.

The piercing pain was excruciating. I clutched my chest and started to seize up. He just shot me.

My breath was jagged and harsh, "If you're still alive when I get back. I'll bring you to my base as a test subject."

He walked off heading to the elevator that headed to Vladimir. The man I pledged myself to...just shot me square in the heart. Chuckling I spit up blood. He was alway a better shot than I was after all.

It was sick, even after this.... I still loved him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back end

________________________________________________

My body started spasming like it did that night, "WHEN I GOT THERE SHE HAD FIVE BULLETS IN HER CHEST! THE KILLING SHOT WAS SQUARE IN HER HEART! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT SHE WAS IN A CONTROLLED MUTATION STATE OF THE ANGELIS VIRUS. SHE HAD CLAWS SLIVER HAIR AND WINGS SURROUNDED BY DEAD HUNTERS!".

At this he dropped his gun and collapsed to his knees. My body keep twitching my vision tunneling. I noticed my claws starting to grow. I started to calm from the panic attack.

"That B.O.W...... it truly was her. I killed my wife." He stood up and punched the wall, "Until I deem it or until you die. You will serve me. Try and escape... I'll kill you too." He walked out of the room.

\-----------------------------  
Pov Change  
Wesker  
\-----------------------------

I stormed out of the medicial center. Was it true? Did I actually kill her? It couldn't be, she wouldn't of been captured. She was far to smart to get caught. I needed to see if what that message was true.

"Wesker dear, What are you doing?" Excella said draping her arms around me to my annoyance.

"Where are the guns that woman brought with her?" I asked with a less than pleasant tone.

"Why do you ask?" She tilled her head as if to question my motives.

"There was something in the Beretta from my ..... my deceased wife." I spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Wait what do you mean wife?!?" Excella shrieked as if this revelation would change everything.

"It is intel on something she was developing, spencers plans, sergeis intel files and something that was a surprise for me apperently. Now where is it!?!" I turned to her and demanded an answer.

"Its in the storage room down the hall. Oh look at the time I need to prepare the next dosage." She pointed and ran off sweat beading on her head.

Flithy rabbit, that is all she is. I clicked my tongue and went down the hall. Soldiers are heading down the hall some stopping to solute me. The majini are decent guards but most are slow. I need to design better one. They need more intelligence.

Stopping at the storage room, I growled and looked around. In a fit of rage, I slammed my fist into the wall leaving a massive hole in the concrete.

Damn her, this Alistar came and threw a major shot to my mental stability. Not that I'd ever admit it. Tabitha used to tell me back in the training facility darkness was her friend, that silence was her haven. Maybe thats what I need right now.

I stepped into the room and the black pack was laying on the desk. It was a simple swiss army pack, the only things that were majorly different was a long sliver sheath and three metal bottles that held most likely water or sports drink. Opening the bag I found the parts for a high powered sniper rifle, herbs, shotgun shells, then I saw the handgun holster.

It was Tabithas S.T.A.R.S samurai egde. In top condition non the less. This is what she mean be recognize it. It's the gun I gave her before our first misson. The only thing that was different was on of the spare magazines. It was a storage modification. Rendering the gun useless for no bullets wouldn't be able to be loaded.

Just as Tabitha said four data sticks fell out as i remove the top. One saying W.C.P.. One saying U.M.F.C 014. One that said where angels die. The final one I saw the title and it left me in utter shock.

"My game against Spencer's ambitions." I could almost hear her say it.

"Tabitha, my delicate lotus, just what was your game?" I spoke disturbing the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone silfarian here. This is probably one of my longest chapters yet. I normally try to keep things around 1000 to 1500 words; however, this chapter it brought up ..... it brought up a lot of emotions for me. I've had this part of the story written out for I think 9 years now. To see if finally come to fruition means a lot to me for every reader so far thank you. I hope you continue to read and enjoy Resident Evil: Archangel


	6. Chapter 6: New Life

I sighed as yanked against the metal cuffs binding me to the bed. I was getting annoyed. At least when I was on the run I didn't have to deal with being chained to anything.

"So it seems he found a use for you, I don't know what it is. Just put this on and do what he says." A dark haired female said stepping in to the room, throwing a grey set of sweats and a black tee shirt, "Honestly what could he need for another woman in his life.".

She uncuffed me with a huff. I stood up and cracked my neck. In my mind I was ready to play the part of 'loyal' servant. Then the bitch opened her mouth.

"Why does he need a no good, lower class whore like you? He has all he wants and needs from me. I'm the only woman he needs." The woman said twisting in a over flamboyant fashion.

That there pissed me off. My vision was blurred for a moment, which ment my contacts would need to be changed. They were more than likely starting to dissolve from my virus. Oh this bitch was going to get hurt.

"What did you just say about me? If anyone is a whore here, it's you." I asked turning to her. Blinking, the last of the contacts had revealing dark sapphire eyes.

"Oh so the dog knows how to speak, wonderful." She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he will lose interest soon enough. Get changed! You have a busy day ahead of you.". She threw a simple black collared tee shirt, white pants and what appeared to be a black silicone wrist band on to the bed. I clicked my tongue in irritation.

"A tracker siriously, that's funny." I scawfed, swiftly changing in to the outfit that was laid out in front of me. It was pretty tight and uncomfortable. I cut them some slack, it's not like they knew my measurements.

"And what is so funny about it? May I inquire?" I heard as the door opened, Wesker had walked in.

"If my teacher wants me here, then this is where I stay. One of the few things U.S.B.C thought thoroughly was loyalty." I spoke straightening my collar. I was irrate, my gear had my viral stabilizer and my dosage time was coming up. Not to mention I needed my replacement contacts.

"Because if you try to dishonor my wife's wishes, I will be the one to hunt you down and kill you. So put the tracker on or I'll put one in your neck." He snapped at me.

I clicked my tongue and put it on not facing him, "Where is the rest of my gear, one other thing U.S.B.C was useful for was the corrective contacts they made for me after that damn snake spit venom in my eyes.".

"I have it here, your ammo and sniper has been confiscated." He threw my bag on to the bed.

I hastily grabbed it and began rummaging through the remaining contents. In a slight panic, I sped up my search. Suddenly felt the silken texture of my medicine bag and a wave of calm washed over me. I open the bag in inside my pack then pulled out a sliver case from inside.

"Finally," I muttered under my breathe as I opened the case revealing vials of various liquids, mulitple syringes, and a black metallic box, "It appears I'll have enough incase it gets out of hand.".

"If what gets out of hand?" The annoying woman spoke up demanding an answer.

Flicking open the black box, I retrieved my specialized contact lenses,"This is a set of virus samples from T to Veronica, with the antivirus that belongs to each. As well as enough supplies to create about ten doses of the Angelis viral stablizer. If my guess is correct your going to have me study it here.". Blinking a few times to adjust to the new contacts, I turned to face Wesker and that annoying woman.

"Your guess is on point, I see she taught you more than combat. She was quite the master at deductive reasoning. Not that it matters now." Wesker said staring in to my grey eyes thru the cold black sunglasses.

"Aye, I hope her soul rests easy now of you believe such things." I spoke lightly tilting my head for my student, whom my sentiment was for.

"On to the point, you will be conducting research along side me as well as be sent on missions to accompany our black market dealer." He turned towards the door, "You will follow my orders to the letter. Am I understood?".

"Yes sir." I said with slight irritation, "By the way, where the hell is my Beretta." .

"Follow me." He growled as he walked out the door.

Reluctantly, I followed. I had just begun my infiltration and I'd rather not blow my cover this early on. The facility was cold, not by temperature but by the atmosphere. Was I expecting warm panted halls litered with soft lights, no. This place however it was dark, everywhere was laced with shadows. I expected harsh fluorescents and bright white walls not near blindness. It reminded me of when Vladimir really amped up his attempts to make me his.

_

________________________________________________

Flashback  
__________________________________________________

"Agent 748, your task will be to kill anyone who dares sabotage this mission. I know you are aware big this buyer is for us. Even if I hate spainards at least this one has a great taste in weaponry." Vladimir said standing at the computer desk.

"Yes sir, is that all sir?" I spoke like a soldier my charge behind me.

"Agent Lancaster, stand out side while me and your teacher discuss the mission." His voice was cold as ice and sharper than steel. If I was trying to prevent injury to Alistar, I would of laughed and pointed out that his voice matched his damn personality.

"Yes Colonel Surgei!" She turned and left the command center. Good at least I could drop my calm facade.

"Che you think they're going to betray us don't you?" I folded my arms and spoke with an extremely vemonous tone of voice.

"Smart as always, no one here understands me better than you my dear." Vladimir smirked placing his hand on my chin and I pull away quickly. The pior nights events were still fresh in my mind.

"I'm a taken woman don't touch me in such a manor." I growled little did I know my canines now extended below my lips.

Vladimir smile with a sickly joy, "Marvellous, it seems I was right. You are the perfect host for Angelis.". At that point his smile turned into a harsh frown, "Yet you still remain loyal to that cockroach. Your years at the training facility really did you well. It instilled Umbrellas core values into you; however, like all soldiers you will break for me.".

The room around me became cold and dark "Che I'll die before I break by your hands Surgei!" I spat, my canines elongating even more making my speaking sound like growls and snarls from a beast.

Surgei chuckled darkly, "Something tells me when you break it will be a spectical and it will feel amazing when I'm deep inside your folds after.".

"I won't let you touch me like that again you sick bastard." I groweld as he walked past me.

He turned his head slightly back as he stood in the door way, "Sometimes I think about the kid you gave up back in '82. You never learned the familys last name that took in your and the traitors daughter did you?" He smirked.

"What does that matter?" I snarled out seething with anger.

"I learned their last name, it was lancaster." He laughed, "I believe you will be more complacent from now on after all you're that girls last family. She may be as fun as you are." He walked out laughing.

I collapsed to my knees. That explains why he assigned her to me. Fucking bastard, that must be her reason....He killed her family. Then what he truly ment by that hit me square in the heart. He would use her instead off me for his sick games.  
__________________________________________________  
Flashback

__________________________________________________

I shook my head pulling myself out of the past. Wesker was leading me down a long corridor. He scaned a key card and opened up a massive elevator room. I was in horror at what I saw. The room was lined with some sort of hybrnation pod and almost every five minutes bodies were dumped from random ones.

We stopped at a computer and he entered a code and we started to descend. Pulling a case from under the console, he beconed me over. I stepped foreward reluctantly and kept my head low. He opened the case. Inside it was a black body suit with a sheath for a knife and a holster on the hip.

"This will be your mission attire." Wesker said bluntly.

I walked up and placed my hand on the fabric,"It is made of Kevlar and carbon fiber, isn't it? Umbrella issued these to the female agents in Russia and as an inner wear for body armor for men in America. Hmmm what is this?" I ran my hands over a deep red glass and metal object.

At that moment the elevator stopped and a pod came foreward. Wesker grabbed the red object and pulled a vial from his pocket. He and poured it in to the device. A cryopod came foreward and so did three soldiers.

When it opened I was horrified. When it opened a female body collapsed onto the floor of the elevator. It was Jill Valentine.

"Surround her." Wesker gave a single command and the soldiers went onto each side of Jill picking her up.

She was slowly coming to and opened her eyes, "Wesker!" She gasped and started flailing about to get free.

He just let out a dark chuckle, "hello Jill, did you enjoy you little nap."

Jill glared straight at the soldiers, "UNHAND ME! DAMN B.O.W.s." then she looked right at me, "Why are you here?! We offered you a place in the BSAA."

"I don't know who you are or what you are talking about." I said with no emotion, a complete betrayal of my actual feelings.

"Ms. Lancaster pay attention for if you betray me or become a thorn in my side this will happen to you." Wesker kicked Jill in the shin and the soldiers forced her on to her knees and one cut open her shirt. Wesker placed the device on Jills breast bone and it clamped down into her flesh. 

Her scream echoed through out the vast room. Her body convulsing and spasming as the Majini dropped her. After what seemed like five minutes the convulsions stopped.

"Rise Jill." wesker spoke and her body obeyed.

"You bastard what did you do to me."

"Silence!" And once he said that she covered her mouth. He had stolen her free will, "Ms. Lancaster please escort Ms. Valentine to her room." Wesker turned and headed out of the room,"oh and welcome to your new life.".


	7. Chapter 7: Old Partners

The walk was quite. Wesker gave Jill the order for her to go to her room and stay. I knew what Jill was thinking. I appeared as a traitor to my brother and the world. When we reached her room I checked for cameras, mics, bugs anything that would let Wesker hear what I was about to say. The room was clean. Once the doors closed I spoke.

"I am sorry Jill, but things have go this way." I choked out.

She lunged at me, "I can't believe you would do this to Chris T. It's fucking sick."

I dropped to my knees and started to cry, "I can't let my daughter's last wish go unfulfilled Jill, she wanted me to be the one to tear down his empire. If I don't hic Alistars death would of been for nothing." I sobbed silently.

She was taken back, "What do you mean?" She asked with genuine concern.

I stood up and using a single motion I wiped away my tears, "Back in Russia, we had a plan to end Wesker. My daughter and I were going to tear his world down and break him. It seems that I won't even be able to do that yet. Please Jill trust your old partner."

[Flash back late 1996]

I walked in to the S.T.A.R.S. office. Barry greeted me with his usual look what the cat pulled out of the bag joke. He was serving in the air force with my brother not too long ago, so he treated me like his family. That was much to the dismay of my husband.

"Tabitha can you come in to my office?" Wesker walked to his door beckoning me to him.

"Coming sir." I responded quickly and jogged over to his office.

"Close the door and sit." He spoke taking off his sun glasses as soon as the door closed.

As I sat he grabbed the top of his nose and sighed, his eyes had dark circles underneath them. He clearly didn't come home last night or even slept from the looks of it.

"What happened?" I asked in an extremely worried tone.

"I'm getting annoyed with how you and Mr. Burton act towards each other. You need to be professional at the office." He said.

I glared straight in to his green eyes, "Cut the fucking bullshit Albert and tell me what actually is going on. You didn't come home last night and I highly doubt Barry cracking shitty puns is what keep you from coming home.".

He sighed as he spoke, "You have always been able to read me like an open book, Tabitha." He rolled his neck and placed his hand on after, "The cameras in the training facity show Marcus is alive again. He is acting coherently and to add to the issue reports of a woman in white walking around the facility as well. Umbrella is having me keep an eye on the situation."

"Fuck, do they have any idea how its possible? I know the T-virus can bring back corpses, but they have next to no intelligence. They only possess the need to feed. Is it affecting the mansion forest or labs?" I nearly jump out of the chair hearing this information.

"You are not the only one baffled by this. I reached out to other departments. Sergei has been inform that the training facility is no longer able to be used. He is less than pleased. He said he was going to send you back in '92 to reclaim it; however, you dissappeared. So we are going on alert in the lab. I'm also going to start recuiting again, just incase S.T.A.R.S. needs to be called out to tackle the mess this causes. Enrico has his team almost completed, he just needs a medic now. That brings me to why I brought you in here, I'm not confident in Vickers piloting alone and we don't have a second rear security agent." He said placing a file infront of me,"I found someone I want brought into the S.T.A.R.S. unit.".

I picked up the file, "Jill Valentine? Well I'm not surprised, based on this file she is an impeccable soldier." I read thru the file.

"I've decided to recuit her for alpha team, I already interviewed her over the phone. I told her about a week ago she got the job. I want you to train her, you are better at converstion than me."

I chuckled, "You mean I have better people skills than you. I'll take the compliment and for a pilot talk to Berry, he did serve in the air force."

"I'll discuss it with him, can you wait for Miss Valentine?" He asked.

I stood up, " Understood captain." I headed towards the door, "Oh and Wesk?"

"Yes lotus?" He looked directly at me.

"After this go home and get some shut eye, I'll handle things today." I smiled.

"If you insist." With his response I walked out closing his door.

I headed over to my desk and grabbed my holster from the drawer. Attaching it to my uniform, I headed over to the safe on the wall. Running a hand over the cold steel my body shivered at what Albert told me. If Marcus was alive that means the T-virus is loose. At least that area is at least a hundred miles away from here. It would take . I watched the cctv recording of his death in Russia, to think that he could just wander around after this many years terrified me. I wondered how far his twisted reach went.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped back falling on Berry "Hey T, whats got you so antsy? It's like you just walked out of a horror movie."

I shook my self off and punched the code into the safe retrieving my samurai edge and my knife, "Just a bit stressed Berry. I will be okay, I promise. Actually can I ask you a question?."

"You mean other than that one sure." Berry smiled at his little joke.

"What do you want me to bake for Polly's birthday?" I smiled trying to hide what was really going on in my head.

"Oh thats what is on your mind. Polly loves your marzipan and your rasberry macarons, just bring her some of thoses and some plain vanilla cake with lemon frosting for the rest of us. Sometimes I think you should of became a pastry chef rather than a nato agent." Berry said poking my forehead.

"Okay Berry, oh and Captain wants to talk to you. I hate to do this but can I ask you a favor?" I sighed.

"T your like a family to me, whatever you need just ask." he said.

I chuckled, "Once he is done talking with you, can you make sure he goes home? I know he is over working him self again. Hell he didn't even come home last night."

"I'll make sure he does. You're an amazing wife T." Barry smiled and went to his desk.

"Excuse me, Is this the S.T.A.R.S office?" a lady asked walking into the room.

"Ahhh you must be Jill, I'm Tabitha." I walked up to her and offered my hand out to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm looking for Captain Wesker, is he around?" She smiled shaking my hand as Berry went into his office.

"Captain is currently in a meeting. Please don't worry, he assigned me to be your partner during your S.T.A.R.S. training." I said smiling.

"I'm just not sure if I belong here though. I went in to the military hoping to change lives." she said her smile slightly dropping.

I look her straight in the eyes, "Our jobs are to solve the dangerous crimes and rescue people of Raccon City. This city doesn't have a S.W.A.T team. We act as the counter balance to the rising threat to the area. Be it terrorists, the mob, or even serial killers, we will be there to make a brighter future for everyone. So what do you say partner?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
end of flash back  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Remember what I said back when you joined S.T.A.R.S. I still mean it. I'm going to make the future brighter for everyone. I'm going to play this game that Spencer started to end the world. I'm going to break it down Weskers world and end the last of umbrellas monsters." I stood firm and sighed "If I go to jail after this then so be it. If I die at the end of my mission, then so be it. Either way, then the last and one of the most dangerous monsters Umbrella would be unable to harm anyone any more." I sobbed silently.

"T, you should of told someone." she sighed hugging me, "This is not something to do alone. I know Chris wouldn't approve of this. you always preached the importance of partnership. Unfortunately that can't be me now, he has me under his control. You are like an elder sister to me. You should of left this game after the T Abyss incident. Hell you should of left after we pulled your comatose body out of the Russia. You're going to get yourself killed at this rate. You can't change your life or anyone else if you are dead and in the ground.".

I sighed rolling my neck relaxing, "I'll keep you updated when I can Jill. I've been here a good while, I can't risk being figured out." I walked towards the door stopping before opening the door, "One last thing Jill.".

 

"Yes T." she looked at me as she was laying down.

"Thank you Jill, for trusting your old partner one last time." I smiled and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my name is silfarianhawk and I'm not so far away.


	8. Chapter 8: A Black Lotus [Weskers Pov]

After placing the p30 device on Jill I instructed Ms. Lancaster to escort and lock her in a personel room. Jill was under my control only in limited bouts until I could manufacture more of the drug. Tabitha sent me a valuable asset, Ms. Lancaster did exactly as I said when I said to with out hesitation. I'm unsure if it was Sergeis descipline or my lotus's teachings that caused her to be so obident. I could tell that she execrising discretion in my presence but no matter as long as she didn't get in my way everything will be fine.

"Albert are you sure about this "Alistar" woman. I don't think having her around is a good idea, Uroboros is almost complete." Excella spoke as she opens the case with this months supply of the PG67A/W serum.

"Are you doubting my decision Excella? If you must know from what I read of my wifes research the Angelis virus will be the perfect boost to Uroboros. It would allow certain brain function, thus allowing the infected to be susceptible to control. The best part it is very selective, just as Uroboros should be. She will be beyond an asset." I explained sitting down next next to her.

I pulled up my sleve and she wrapped the band around my arm. I dispised her touch; however, I put up with it as to keep her unsuspisous to my true intentions. She was good at her job but mainly the funds she was able to provide was far more substantial than the connections ever could ever hope to muster up. That alone was the reason I kept her around.

I was very much amused when I told her I was married. She had completely lost her composure. Would it ever be said, no it would not. The only ones who will ever know that I enjoy women losing the composure is William and my lotus. At the thought of her I sighed.

"What is wrong Albert dear?" Excella asked looking at me with concern as she injected me with the serum.

"I'm just relieving tension in my muscles. This has been a difficult past few days for me." I said.

"Is it about that woman?" Excella asked looking slightly cheeky.

"Not directly, rather what information she brought to light." I sat up, "Its about my deceased wife."

Excellas face cringed at the mention of my lotus, "What do you mean?".

"It doesn't matter now, She is gone and there is nothing that can be done about it. Now Excella it is late and I haven't had a decent nights sleep since this mess started." I stood up and Excella followed my lead as I escorted her to the door.

"Alright, good night Albert." she said as she left my quarters.

Once I was sure she was out of the vacinity of my quarters I headed over to my computer and pulled the data sicks out of my pocket. Setting them down a certain one caught my eye, I picked up the one inscribed with "My game against Spencers ambitions" and flipped it over. There was an Emblem of a blue and black snake etched on the back.

"Oh my dear Lotus what did you get your self into. Spencer is long dead and his plans along with him." I mutter to myself.

With a sigh I plugged it into the hard drive under my desk and turned on the computer. After checking to insure there was no spyware on the drive I opened it. With a few clicks the screen change and the snake on the back of the drive appeared on the screen along with some text. It stated to view the files to encrypt the drive with a passcode.

I sighed, "This is just like you Tabitha, always trying to keep stuff under lock and key.".

At first I typed my usual password, William1977, then something struck me and I quickly changed it. Something told me I should protect these files more than most, so I typed something that few would know about. The only ones who could ever figure it out was me and her, and she was gone. Her voice fresh in my ears.

"Wesk, have you ever seen a black lotus flower? Is it sad that one of my dreams is to see a flower that represents both death and rebellion." her voice echoed through my memories as I typed Lotus_of_Death. Shaking my head I hit enter and the snake swallowed the code. Shortly there after a window opened up, inside were one thousand seven hundred fifty audio files. The fact they were only audio files peaked my interest. Hitting the filter button to show the oldest one first, I clicked on it. It was dated October 20th 1998.

Upon opening the file red queens voice came thru the speakers, "personel log, Agent 748 Day One.".

"Oh grand." I said sarcastically nearly hitting the close button till I heard her voice.

"So this is what Sergei thinks will prevent me from killing myself. Tsk the bastard has me locked up in this testing chamber." Tabithas voice now came from the speakers, "It has been ten days since I was thrown in here, and I believe fifteen days since being dragged to this damn facility.".

I lightly chuckle, her mouth was as foul as ever.

"He told me I had a recorder, my research, a bed and a computer. All of which I have found. Things honestly look bleek, it's bleeker than when I was here the first time in . Thats a story for another time though. Hell might as well account my whole story while I'm here alone." the file ranted slowing down to a sigh, "Should something happen to me: be it death, arrest, or me turning into a souless corpse that wanders around aimlessly, I want these recordings to reflect who I truely am, not the actions I have or will do. Here I go, I guess I should start at the begining... when I first met Ozwell E. Spencer."

At this moment in time I hit the pause button and started to transfer the files to my PDA. This was something I could tell that meant alot to her. She wasn't one to open up, not even when we were together. She had hidden this as a gift for me. Maybe in these files I can come to closure of how I feel so I can be rid of these useless emotions. After the transfer was complete I plugged in some earphones and laid on my bed. Tapping the play button and resumed listening to the womans voice who captured my heart a long time ago.

"It was nineteen seventy seven, I was sixteen years old. To be honest was I expecting to be scouted by the top pharmaceutical company, not at all. I was in my junior year and looking to get into an apprenticeship under a french pastry chef in the following year. It was just after mid terms I was in all honors classes and my grades were not released to my parents yet. During the last hour of the day I was called into the office, that was where I believe my fate changed. When I arrived to the private confrence room Spencer was there along with Dr. James Marcus. Spencer sat me down and revealed that Dr. Marcus was the one who wrote the honors biology exam. He explained that they were looking for bright young minds to join their company and my scores were at the highest percentile of the county. I was honestly confused as I didn't study at all for any of my midterms. I was busy looking after my three year old brother. They offered me a place at the management training facilty. I told them I would need to think about it as I was a minor and to allow me to speak to them tomorrow." she stopped, as I listened I heard sobbing in the back ground.

"That night I came home to find dad outside smoking on the porch. He told me that he found out Chris wasn't his son and that mom told him to move out. He said that even if he isn't Chris's dad he wanted the best for him and for me to look after him. When I think back, it was those words that drove me to go to the Management training facility. I find it ironic, that twenty two years later my family was on the run from Umbrella. That night I made up my mind. I explained the situation to my mom and said my good byes to Chris. The next day I confronted Spencer and Marcus with a condition, which they agreed to. Shortly there after I was escorted by Dr. Marcus to the management training facility. I was still confused as to what I would be doing there. Dr. Marcus explained I would be studying virology and combat arts for security firms." She clicked her tongue at this point, I couldn't tell if she was annoyed or just dealing with the stress of imprison ment.

"I was confrontational at first, who wouldn't be in my situation. I was sixteen and practically on my own. Hmph, if it weren't for the fact my condition took care of my family I proably would of declined their offer. Boy was I a naive fool. If I only knew what I know now, I probably could of done something to prevent the current state of events. That is unfortunately of little consequence now. We arrived at the facility roughly at eleven o'clock P.M. Dr. Marcus escorted me to my dormitory personally. Once he had bid me good night I went over to the twin mattress and drifted to sleep. Hell I'm exhausted now. I guess I'll end it here for now, I just hope I can rest easily in this forsaken place." Her voice had stopped.

I pulled off my sunglasses and set them on my night stand. Letting out a sigh, I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes. She went there to support Chris. I despise the thought that he was the cause that lead her to me. Just like her recording I decided to head to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> So great news I'm finally done with temporary housing. The writing has helped with the planning and stress control. So again thank you for the support the next one will be out as soon as i can finish it. 
> 
> My name is Silfarian hawk and I'm not so far away.


	9. Chapter 9: Learn Your Place

It has been a month since I was "allowed" into the Uroboros project, and things are going off without a hitch. Slowly but surely I fell into a routine. This action in itself was an important one as it allowed me to fall to the background. In order to get deeper into the Uroboros project, I had to gain his trust. All in all, things were going to plan except for one person, Excella Gionne. She rarely left Wesker's side, the only times she did was when: she goes to the bathroom, when she goes to sleep, when he is doing his research, or when he's training. I could tell the woman was into Albert. 

"Ms. Lancaster please report to the training facility in thirty minutes." the harpies voice rang throughout the common areas. I stood up from my bed and started to dress pulling my hair back into a basic braid and dressing in my basic training uniform. I only wished it had sleeves and that I didn't have to wear stupid glasses. The glasses were a part of Vladimir's design for Angelis virus subjects. The virus causes mutation in the retina, augmenting the minds ability to process sharper images in a mere hundred thousandth of a second. The major drawback was light had to be drowned out as the retina's sensitivity to light had became maximized. The secondary effect was a change in color in the iris ranging from black with meant minor acceptance, grey with moderate acceptance of the virus, leaving the final stage cobalt blue with a silver outline which represented a perfect match. 

I opened the door and sighed as I started down the corridor. The place didn't warm up to me at all in the past month. Not like anyone expected to be welcomed in a concrete prison like this. Sigh, I believe the expression was out of the frying pan and into the fire. I bet even debt collectors had an easier time with their work. I march into the training room and Jill is already there. 

"I guess he has me assigned to train with you again," I spoke rolling my neck. 

"That's right as much as it pains me to consistently fight a 24-year-old with umbrella training. This damn thing means I have to do that bastards business." Jill spoke pointing to the device now covered by her battle suit. 

"Yea we may not like it so let's get it over with," I started getting into a combat position. 

I and Jill spared for roughly thirty minutes. After a few sets of blows, one on us either ended up in a leg or armbar. At this point, I was sore from the constant twisting of joints so I took it upon myself to make sure I won this so I didn't get reprimanded for 'holding back'. Jill wrapped her legs around I grabbed her knees putting pressure on the nerve endings in the back of her knee making her release me. With a massive pull, I flipped her on to her stomach then while standing on the top of her spine bent her thighs behind her back putting her in a Single leg Boston crab lock. 

Jill screamed in agony, I place more pressure on the curvature of her back. Doing this causes pressure on her lungs and she had to stop screaming. Attempting to clutch her neck I twisted her leg causing her body to spasm in pain. She let out a raspy screech indicating she was running out of oxygen. She threw her head back and tapping the stone cold floor. I released Jill from the hold and she rolled away from me. I was tempted to throw back my head and start laughing sadistically; however, figuring I needed to keep my composer in front of my old partner.

It was at this moment I heard a slow clap. Turning I faced Wesker, who was just entering the room. The sound was coming from him. 

"Impressive while I wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary, That last spar showed me one thing, Ms. Valentine you are not strong enough to be Ms. Lancasters sparring partner anymore." He said to Jill who was trying to pull her self over to the bench, "I believe you need more of a challenge Alistar, I could tell the times Jill was the victor you were blatantly holding back."

"It was that obvious huh? I must be getting rusty, Surgei used to make sure female agents appear weak and fragile even during combat." I rolled my eyes as Jill panted looking slightly shocked, "It is not much you can do though it's not like there are any others I train with.".

"This is where you are wrong, I can think of one person who can for sure be an excellent sparring partner for you." He stood and got into a combative stance, " and he is standing right in front of you.".

Within a blink of an eye he was right in front of me causing me to jump back, "Che always expect the unexpected, I should have figured you meant your self." 

I sprang at him the heel of my palm slamming into his side. After a light grunt, he grabbed my ankle and slammed his elbow into my shin bruising it without a doubt. I jolted back lowering my torso to my knee grasping my calf. Breathing quickly I stood up and grabbed a small box from my pocket. Inside were 3 green pills that lightly smelled of wintergreen, clicking my tongue in irritation as I had so few. I couldn't waste these not for training. 

"Is that all you got or did your teacher just waste time on you," Wesker stated with a snide smirk gracing his features.

That there pissed me off and made my blood pump faster easing the pain in my shin. This small action allowed me to take a quick deep breathe then lunge straight at him twisting slamming my foot into his left hamstring following with a haymaker to his jaw. The fire was lit under my feet once more. At that point, Wesker was staggering backward.

"I don't know you tell me," I started rolling my neck three distinct pops were heard as the tension was released from the muscles surrounding the spinal column. 

Regaining his composure the smirk now wiped off his face, he proceeded to attempt to do an uppercut and at this point, I countered and meet his strikes blow for blow. We were in this heated state for roughly five minutes. Constantly matching each other not letting the other person gain the upper hand; however, Wesker had more force behind his. I knew at this rate I'd be the one on the ground in agony after this transaction if I didn't turn the tables quickly. I pulled my knife out of its holster and spun on my heel the blade snagging and cutting through Weskers clothes. 

This caused him to stagger back a bit. Was it fear, I highly doubt it. Was it I surprised him that was more likely the case. My guess pure instinct, that was definitely it as he didn't seem fazed.

"That was close, I'm glad you are using the tools I supplied to you, it will make you more of an asset; however, I grow bored of our little spar." He said walking toward me.  
"Me and you both," I stepped sending my self flying forward triggering my speed, "let's finish this." 

My knife was tucked up next to my arm as I flew towards him. He smirked and disappeared. I realized too late he had just run behind me. Quickly I rotated my body, but I was to slow. His elbow slammed into my side sending me into the floor. The impact causing to jerk my neck back. Pain ricocheted throughout my side causing my lungs and chest to spasm. I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath. 

"You impress me Alistar, your teacher taught you well. I believe it is time for you to prove your loyalty to me." Wesker stood over me. 

Forcing my self up, taking the compliment as it was a rarity to come from him. I only ever heard him give out complements three times in the years we were together. I raced to try and get my breath back to normal. Slowly but surely I stood up grasping my side. My ribs were for damn sure bruised if not minorly fractured.

"Heh, if you sending me on a mission I recommend waiting till the bruising is at least mildly subsided." I started releasing the grip on my side and lightly coughed, "I may be 'enhanced' but my healing is nowhere near where it should be."

Wesker exhaled slightly annoyed but knew I spoke the truth. "Fine I will allow some time for you to prep and recover from our spar; however, I'm doing the briefing in the conference room within the next fifteen minutes. I require you to escort me and attend."

"Understood." I dusted my self off and tightened my ponytail.

"Good now follow me," he started walking out of the room and I followed closely behind. 

My hand was on the hilt of my knife. In all honesty, I could have stabbed him in the back but where would that get me. I had just started to earn his trust, for mine and Alistars plan to work I needed to get him to trust me at least to the point where he thought of me like Birkin. His only 'true' friend. My plan was now full started and nothing will stop me. 

After walking for seven minutes Excella called Wesker, "Albert there is a situation in Uroboros lab 3, please hurry.".

Wesker looked fucking livid, "I'll handle it.". He hung up.

"Problem sir?" I asked the rhetorical question, I knew what Excella had said.

"GO HANDLE THE SITUATION! SHE IS SO GOD DAMN INCOMPETENT!" he shouted his eyes glowing a furious red, "I expect you to be in the debriefing in thirty minutes MAX!".

"Yes, sir!" I saluted and ran towards the lab. I knew if Uroboros in this uncompleted state would decimate everything I was planning. From what I had seen it was far too toxic to be considered to be completed. It took less than five minutes to get there going at full speed. when I got to the lab a large swirl of tentacles was poking from under the door. I quickly slid past them and headed to the actual safety area.

Kicking the door down Excella was staring straight at me in total shock, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE I CALLED ALBERT!".

pulling an orange tab from my pocket I tossed it into my mouth, "Wesker sent me to handle it, and what the hell were you doing? There is a briefing meeting in the next two minutes and I know you are by his side during those. you know what never mind stay right fucking here while I clean up your damn mess.". 

"AND WHAT WILL EATING CANDY DO FOR THIS MESS!" she shouted.

Swallowing the tab I ran out towards the mass of tentacles and into the storage room. quickly I shuffled through the combat gear until I found what I was looking for a folding black wakizashi with a purple chamber in the body of the blade. Good to see my equipment was still in good condition, this bad boy was hidden in my rifle parts. I grabbed three incendiary grenades and a couple of cans of kerosene. I walked out as the Angelis virus was activating the silicon particles in the air and it surrounded my eyes creating a black glass vizor of sorts (picture dawn wing Lunala or blade wolf from metal gear solid) electricity ran down the arm holding my wakizashi which was now fully unfolded. I left the storage room and walked towards the B.O.W. The door opened.

Excella saw me in full view she cowering behind the glass, "afraid of your own product such a damn shame let me show you true acceptance of what this life leads." I spoke loudly. 

The creature hearing me rushed at me, smirking I swiftly dodged shoving one of the incendiary grenades into the mass of moving worms. I dropped the pin and the device burst the B.O.W. was on fire. I jumped up and threw the other two and the burst from the heat engulfing the bastard in even more flames. I rushed it swing the wakizashi the electric current freely flowing from the purple chamber. the slashes I was landing held at least three million volts each swing the chamber was a specialized tesla coil allowing me to freely charge the blade. the thing collapsed and started to dissolve somewhat. my time was running out. throwing the kerosene cans I watched the shatter and coat the remaining lump of Uroboros in the fuel.

"It looks like I'm your end of days." with a single step I was just past the near-dead beast my blades chamber no longer releasing energy and my electricity died down. the thing was convulsing and I snapped and a massive jolt radiated from the metal of the cans causing the kerosene to ignite causing flames to explode from the now dead corpse. the smell of burning flesh filled the room.

with a smirk, I strode out and towards the room Excella was now exiting when she stared at me I could tell she was seething, jealous perhaps "I don't care for what you have to say. this is your life and if you can't handle a weakling like that then you should not be here. learn your damn place Ms. Gionne and another thing he'd would never love such a fucking twit like you. did you honestly think I'd eat a fucking mint before B.O.W. combat? That was a specialized drug to rapidly trigger the Angelis virus, great I'm going to be late. get out of my way." I turned to push past her and headed back to the conference room. 

It took me three minutes to get to where the briefing was, "here sir." I spoke while entering the room.

"Ahh ms. Lancaster twenty-eight minutes on the dot. I presume the incident got taken care of." he spoke sitting in a massive office chair.

"yes sir its..." suddenly the vizor had shattered, time was up. my vision blurred and I fell backward. Darkness crept into my eyesight and I stared into a shard of the virus created glass. my eyes were grey with a few specks of blue filtering through. once again I pass out from total exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone Sliva here. so a lot has happened ended up having to switch jobs. not exactly happy about the situation. I do apologize if updates are slow I'm in training again and the schedule is brutal. my sleep schedule is forked beyond compare currently because of it. yay insomnia. oh well, it gave me time to write. The next chapter is in the works. my name is silfarianhawk and I'm not so far away. FYI 5-19-1997 is my birthday I'm turning 22.


	10. Briefing and side jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from her black out our protagonist meets an old face

The darkness I was surrounded by was thick and heavy. It was like wading through syrup but I just was there stuck. It had a devastating grip. This was the side effect I never was able to remove from the orange tablet. It was a viral trigger that was meant to give a temporary boost that would wear off without another drug. It worked but with a major drawback. The mind did not rest after the body fainted. The user falls into a comatose state with their subconscious fully firing. I was reliving in my memories......and it was Hell.

The darkness started to conform to a room. It was my old dorm room from the training facility. As I look around a teenage Albert was behind me on my bed asleep. This was the day after Alistar was conceived. I brushed his hair back as it was a bit unruly. 

"If you only knew what you would become, maybe we could have changed our fate." I knew the Wesker of back then wouldn't have heard me after all this was just a dream I was stuck in. I heard banging on the door. It was going to either be Marcus or William coming to get Wesker from my room.

"Alistar wake up." A muffled voice said.

Alistar... I was confused. I was suffering from the side effects of the meds there was no way I was coming out this soon. The voice came again.

"Ms. Lancaster wake up." It was garbled but I knew the tone.

Wesker was trying to wake me up. Time was not on my side at this point. While I hated this side effect it is the one time the only time I could say what I needed to say even though nothing changed. 

I walked over to the bed and sat down next to the younger form of Albert. He stirred and drearily opened his green eyes. 

"Yes, my lotus?" He asked looking relaxed and at ease.

I simply smiled, "Its nothing just getting ready to leave." The door pounded again, "Just remember even if we go through Hell and I may grow cold. My feelings are still the same. I will bring these days back."

"You are as difficult to understand as ever." the young Albert said as the darkness faded and with my heart in shards back to reality.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly opened my eyes and was immediately greeted by the sound of a heart monitor with a sigh I spoke: "I am awake sir.".

"Ah, Ms. Lancaster glad to see you have finally awoken. Wesker had just stepped out to receive a phone call if that was who you were calling sir." a young man about twenty-five stood over me in a white lab coat. He had dull auburn hair as if he were stressed. 

"That explains why had heard his voice. I don't believe we've met, I've have been in the medical wing multiple times but I don't believe ever seen you." I spoke looking confused.

He let out a small chuckle, "My name is Steve Burnside. I have been Wesker's assistant since the winter of 1999."

My jaw nearly hit the floor, this man in front of me was the boy from Rockfort Island. I was told by Claire he had passed away do to the T-Veronica mutating his body beyond reconition. I was there during that whole ordeal, Vladimir wanted me to "take care of" a loose cannon the was starting to cause Umbrella some issues. That loose cannon was Alfred Ashford. The man was demented, he paraded him self around dressed like his sister. Apperently Vladmir wasn't impressed with his last check up on him and decided to send in a silencing squad.

He was a brat but sweet at the same time. He didn't deserve what Umbrella did to him or his family. I had to hide my emotions about Claire or I would off broken down. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Steve, my name is Alistar Lancaster." I smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Can I make a guess?"

"Of course have at it." he chuckled and sat on the small circular chair.

I and steve had a nice conversation. I asked whether or not he had been my caretaker from the beginning. M suspion was correct, Steve had been the one taking care of medically. The reason I hadn't met him previously was I had woken up when either Wesker was in the room and didn't want him in the room or he was on break. He told me about his day to day life. I even learned there was a pyschatrist on staff. That fact alone surprised me. It seemed Wesker was trying to make his staff comfortable.

"It seems like he is trying to take care of his staff, unlike Umbrella," I muttered.

"Pardon?" steve asked.

"Oh sorry, It's just I'm surprised at how there is so much for the staff. I didn't think Wesker would have so many accomidations for staff. My teacher told he normally didn't care about his staff execpt his spies." I spoke.

"Your teacher was his wife, right? What was she like?." He asked.

That shut me up quick how was I going to play this, "That's a tough one when I knew her she was cold and distant. A creature of her enviornment to say. She was caged by Sergei and made into a tool of his personal uses, but even though that was happening she was still caring. I miss her dearly. Can I tell you something in confidence, Steve?"

He turned and locked the door, "Sure what is it?"

I waited a few moments and sighed, "I shouldn't be calling her my teacher. It is something Colonel Sergei told me out of spite. That is the winter of 1982 a woman by the name Tabitha Redfield gave up a child to keep her away from Umbrella. That child was taken in by a family in Russia. 17 years later an outbreak happened in a small village west of Moscow. That was the village I was living in. Vladmir took me to the facility and put me in a tank and expirimented on my body. He turned me into a clone of my mom of sorts, my D.N.A matchs hers almost completely 95 percent to be exact."

"So that means!" he stared in shock.

"I'm her daughter and a member of the Redfield family. She never dared to tell me, I think deep down she regretted not to tell me." I looked away seeming to be depressed. 

"Does Wesker know about this?" Steve looked at me concerned.

"I don't know, I delivered her journal to him per her request but I don't know if she even spoke of it on there." I started knowing that I said a lie, "I know that lady would somehow twist that knowledge to say I'm trying to extort Wesker." 

"Ha, you mean Excella? You're probably right." Steve chuckled.

"Why he hire an idiot like that I wouldn't be able to guess." I sighed.

"And who is this isiot you are talking about Ms. Lancaster." the door opened and Wesker walked in.

"No one of importance sir. I apologize for my collapsing sir it seems the drug I had taken side effects was worse than last time. If possible I'd still like to take part in the mission." I lowered my head. I was genuinly upset with myself that I h ad to rely on the drug Sergei designed. 

"Raise your head, Ms. Lancaster. I do still intend on sending you on that mission I'll debrief you here to make sure no more strain is placed on your body," he stated almost chidingly as if reprimanding me like I damaged an asset.

"Understood sir." I rose my head and cracked my neck.

Wesker went into the details of the mission. It was a three-prong mission that included escort duty for Irving and intel gathering on the B.S.A.A. so Wesker can stay a step ahead of them. The final part was going to retrieve an item from the desolated area that was once Raccoon city. The Connections found an old Umbrella site southwest of the Arklay mountains. He wanted it destroyed. This was understandable the Connections was a dirty group, dirty enough Vladimir had me keep an eye on them from the shadows. 

Steve looked worried about me and spoke up, "Sir with all that has happened with her medically in the past month I believe this to be an ill course of action. I believe that she should be escorted by medical staff. It would risk her being captured by the B.S.A.A. if she were to have a fainting spell." 

"Mr. Burnside that is a decent idea however none of the medical team has much combat experience." Wesker shot down the idea.

"I volunteer. Sir as much as I hate what happened I survived the Rockfort Island incident and have an ace up my sleeve if things turn south." Steve spoke out clearly determined, "Not to mention I'm the one that has been treating her if anyone can heal her its me."

Wesker growled, "Fine then you both might as well prove your values and do something extra, In the Ohio research facility there is a B.O.W. that needs to be destroyed and you both will be the ones to handle it."

He stormed out of the room clearly pissed off. Personally I was happy that he allowed steve to come along but what was with the side jobs. I smiled at steve it looks like these next few months will be interesting.

 

 

 

 

Hey everyone sorry for the hiatus. long story short got job lost job mental hospitialization writers block near eviction starvation bed bugs. in short ive been through hell. but heres the new chapter and im starting the new chapter next


End file.
